NO REST FOR THE WICKED
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: Final da terceira temporada. Dean morre e vai para o inferno, mas Jared teve dificuldades em aceitar que era somente ficção. Padackles/One Shot


Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Se não gosta, não leia!

Gêneros:Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

Avisos: Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

Sinopse: Final da terceira temporada. Dean morre e vai para o inferno, mas Jared teve dificuldades em aceitar que era somente ficção.  
Padackles/One Shot

Beta:Eu mesma...

_**No Rest for the Wicked**_

Eles tinham acabado de filmar a última cena da terceira temporada e Jensen ainda estava ensopado com todo aquele sangue cenográfico.

Lentamente, o loiro olhou para Jared e viu que ele estava com o rosto entre as mãos. A cena havia sido muito difícil e o sofrimento dos personagens ainda estava presente no ar.

Dean estava morto. Tinha ido para o inferno, deixando seu irmão desolado, sozinho e sem ter conseguido matar Lilith.

Jared não conseguia controlar suas emoções, pois todo aquele clima havia causado um efeito inesperado nele. Era como se ele tivesse de fato perdido Jensen. Vê-lo ali, deitado, todo ensangüentado, parecendo mesmo estar morto, era desesperador. O simples fato de pensar em perder a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, mesmo que fosse somente em uma cena do seriado, já fazia com que o moreno sentisse que seu coração ia aos poucos parando.

"Tudo bem, Jay?" Jensen perguntou preocupado, vendo a reação do namorado. Mas Jared não conseguia responder. Estava com um nó preso em sua garganta.

"Jay, não fica assim, cara! Foi só uma cena!". Jensen se aproximou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Jared, fazendo com que este levantasse lentamente o rosto ao sentir aquele simples toque. "Olha para mim! Eu estou bem!"

"Desculpe Jen. Já estou me sentindo melhor." Jared falou, agora um pouco mais calmo.

Depois das comemorações do final de mais uma temporada e de falarem com todo mundo, eles decidiram ir para casa depois que Jensen foi tomar banho para se livrar de todo aquele _sangue_.

Já fazia um ano que decidiram morar juntos, pois todos tinham chegado à conclusão de que seria muito mais prático se morassem na mesma casa. Eles eram os protagonistas e precisavam sempre estar por perto para alguma eventualidade ou alguma cena extra que seria incluída nos episódios.

No ínício, eles relutaram um pouco, ficaram na dúvida se alguém havia percebido que eles estavam juntos de verdade, se sentiram meio que acuados, pressionados, mas acabaram cedendo e agora se dirigiam para a casa deles. O canto deles. Onde eles podiam ser eles mesmos. Onde podiam se amar, rir, brincar, sem que ninguém os julgasse por nada.

Jared abriu a porta e deixou que Jensen entrasse primeiro.

"Quer que eu te prepare uma bebida, amor?" Jensen perguntou, ainda sentindo a tensão do namorado em seu rosto.

"Por favor". Jared respondeu se jogando no imenso sofá de couro preto.

Jensen serviu uma dose dupla do Whisky favorito de Jared e se serviu de uma pequena dose também. Caminhou na direção daquele homem que amava tanto, entregando-lhe o copo, roçando de leve em seus dedos.

Jensen se preocupou quando Jared virou o copo inteiro, tomando tudo praticamente de um gole só e o viu fechar os olhos, pressionando a têmpora.

"O que houve Jay?" o outro perguntou afagando os cabelos macios de Jared, notando que ele aos poucos relaxava.

"Acho que me impressionei demais com a cena, só isso". Ele respondeu com a mão espalmada no peito de Jensen e sentiu as batidas perfeitas do coração dele começarem a ficar descompassadas.

"Vamos deitar Jay... Tenho certeza que posso fazer você esquecer de tudo." Jensen falou se inclinando um pouco para colar sua boca no ouvido de Jared.

Jared não falou absolutamente nada. Apenas assentiu e de mãos dadas ele caminharam em direção à escada, subindo lentamente. De vez em quando eles se entreolhavam e sorriam, como se aquele simples gesto expressasse o que mais de um milhão de palavras nunca seriam capazes de dizer.

Jensen empurrou Jared para a cama devagar e colou sua boca na dele, pedindo passagem para o desejo e amor que o queimava por inteiro. Tirou a camisa quadriculada do seu namorado e em seguida a camiseta branca, deixando à mostra o tórax de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Beijou longamente o peito de Jared e viu que seus mamilos ficavam cada vez mais enrijecidos a cada toque. Passou sua língua quente na barriga do lindo gigante e começou a abrir a calça dele, notando o enorme volume que parecia querer explodir, tamanha era a sua excitação.

Jared não conseguia pensar direito, já não existia mais a cena de Jensen morrendo, não tinha medo de nada nem de ninguém. Seu único desejo era ficar com o grande amor de sua vida, ali deitado naquela cama quente e gostosa onde eles tantas vezes dormiram abraçados, sentindo o cheiro um do outro.

"Jen... Por favor... faça agora...". Jared implorou para que ele o chupasse, pressionando a cabeça de Jensen contra sua ereção, mas não seria assim tão simples.

Com Jensen nada era simples...

No entanto, Jensen aproximou sua boca do membro enorme de Jared e em vez de chupá-lo, começou a passar a língua, como se estivesse dando um banho de gato na ereção dele.

"Chupa Jensen! Chupa porra!". Jared implorava por prazer, mas Jensen continuava a lambê-lo como se ele fosse um sorvete delicioso. De vez em quando Jensen parava, só para ouvir os protestos incessantes do namorado alucinado e depois continuava com sua tortura.

Jared notou que o namorado não lhe daria o prazer imediato que ele tanto necessitava, então o segurou pelos ombros e o puxou para si, beijando longa e delicadamente sua boca carnuda. Depois, sugou a língua do loiro com uma habilidade espantosa, fazendo com que gemidos roucos de prazer escapassem daquela boca que parecia ter sido esculpida por anjos.

Quando Jared se deu por satisfeito, se afastou um pouco de Jensen só para ver aquele rosto lindo, com os olhos e boca entreabertos de prazer e sorriu, segurando a ereção de Jensen com suavidade e movimentos ritmados.

Jensen sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo e começou a massagear Jared ao mesmo tempo.

"Jay... assim eu vou gozar...". Jensen falou entre os gemidos altos que saíam de sua alma.

' Se você continuar fazendo exatamente assim, meu amor... eu é que vou gozar...". Jared respondeu para depois sufocar seus gemidos, que a essa altura eram mais altos que os de Jensen, com um beijo intenso.

"Preciso te foder Jay! Agora!" Jensen praticamente gritou, soltando a ereção de Jared, que na mesma hora ficou de quatro na cama.

"Meu Deus Jay, eu nunca vou me cansar dessa visão...". Jensen falou olhando o namorado naquela posição tão convidativa. Pegou uma camisinha e colocou em sua ereção, que pulsava mais do que um coração acelerado. Lambuzou a entrada de Jared e ficou massageando um pouco com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo que o moreno gemia a cada toque seu.

"Jen, eu não estou agüentando... mete logo, porra!". Jared estava quase desmaiando de tanto tesão e quando Jensen finalmente o invadiu, ele soltou um gemido tão gostoso que por pouco Jensen não gozou naquele momento.

"Puta que pariu Jay... como você consegue ser tão gostoso e apertado?" Jensen perguntou enquanto os movimentos aumentavam de velocidade. O loiro então começou a masturbar o namorado, fazendo com que o ritmo de sua mão ficasse igual ao de seu quadril.

Jared gozou tão forte e gostoso que por alguns instantes ficou meio tonto e Jensen gozou em seguida, se sentindo esvaziar lentamente dentro daquele homem enorme que tinha ficado de quatro por ele. Para ele. Só para ele.

"Eu te amo meu Sasquatch." Jensen falou, beijando a nuca suada do namorado.

Jared riu do apelido e virou o rosto para beijá-lo. Ele não queria que Jensen saísse de dentro dele.

"Vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso?" Jensen perguntou, saindo devagar de dentro de Jared, se deitando na cama de costas, exausto.

"Vamos. Mas depois temos que pedir alguma coisa para comer. Estou morrendo de fome, Jen" Jared falou ao lado de Jensen, o abraçando e colocando a cabeça em seu peito molhado.

"Você sempre está com fome Jay!"Jensen disse rindo e acariciou os ombros extremamente fortes de Jared.

"Mas a minha maior fome... só você consegue matar, Jen... Eu te amo...".

***-* FIM *-***

**n/a: Essa foi só uma brincadeirinha que eu escrevi depois de ver esse episódio, que é o último da 3a temporada. Espero que gostem! Beijundas! *-***


End file.
